(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable clamps and, more particularly, to a clamp for use with a cable passing through a planar surface or panel.
(2) Background Art
Cable clamps are very well known to those skilled in art. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,808 teaches a cable clamp comprised of two identical clamp members, each clamp member adapted to mount within a keyhole shaped slot within a panel and adapted to lockingly engage each other clamping a cable therebetween.
Additionally, appliance cord strain reliefs are known which affix a power cord supplying electrical power to a device such as a household appliance, to the device enclosure at the point the cord passes through the enclosure wall.
The above devices while operating generally satisfactorily do not permit a cable to be mounted passing through an enclosure wall near an edge thereof in the manner set forth by the present invention.